My Demented FF: U Fairy Tales
by mischievious lil kitsune
Summary: Here is another pathtectic attmept for another fanfiction. You can guess what this fanfic is about. So just read and review it please! No flames! Sorry for the late update! Chp 11! And thanks to FP for her extras!
1. The weird introduction

Ok, ok. I know this is like my gaziilonth time to attempt another fanfic. But……I was going crazy for more FF: U fanfics so I here is another pathetic attempt to do it. Sorry if it's poorly done but…..I suck at writing. Ahem…..ON WITH MY DEMENTED FANFIC!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy: Unlimited. If I did Final Fantasy: Unlimited After Spiral would've turned into the anime already .

* * *

After the White Cloud and Black Wind finished their last fight, our survivors laid on floor sleeping peacefully. A girl in her mid twenties woke up and saw the earring that was Kaze's. "Kaze…" she whispered. Suddenly, a girl with pink hair and short pink kimono outfit woke up. Then later a boy with chocolate brown hair and green uniform woke up too. "Is everyone ok?" Yu asked.

Everyone nodded. "HEY!" A familiar voice called. It was Miles waving from the airship Jane. "MILES! YOU'RE ALIVE!" The twins both shouted with joy. Soon after the Comodeen brought them up to Jane, and after a long story of what happened with Chaos.

"Well we better go back." A young man with tanned skin and dirty blond hair said while steering towards a swirling vortex of unnatural colors. "WHAT THE HECT IS THAT?" Ai cried out pointing her finger towards the window. "CID GET US OUT OF HERE!" Nav yelled at the young man steering the wheel. "I CAN'T IT WON'T LET ME!" Cid tried everything he could do to get them out of there but it was too late. They were sucked into the vortex.

Everyone was lying on a white floor. But, there was only Ai, Yu, Lisa, and Miles, Cid, Kaze, Makenshi, Crux, Moogle, Lou, Chobi and Clear lying on the white floor. Ai was the first one to wake up. "What happened?" she asked herself. Until she saw Clear, she was about to brake out into tears. "CLEAR!" Ai ran over to hug him. But while running over there she tripped on Kaze. "Mister?" Ai said unsurely. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Ai screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Sis, can't you be any louder?" Yu said in a sleepily voice. Until he saw everyone that was dead from the fight with Chaos was alive. "WHAT THE!" Yu too yelled at the top of his lungs. After everyone heard the twins screaming they woke up with shock that they were the only ones that survived that vortex. "Ok, can anyone tell me what's going on here and why the dead are now undead!" Miles yelled out.

Then a figure came out. It was a girl to be at least in her very early teens. She had black raven hair up till her back, wearing a Chinese style dress with black cat ears and tail. (That would be me!) "I can tell what's going on." The figure stepped out a bit more. "You are all…..GOING TO STAR IN MY FF: U FANFICTION!" The girl yelled out with spirit doing a dramatic pose. And everyone did an anime fall with a leg twitch here and there.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Ai said in a monotone voice. "Wait, wait, wait, FF: U fanficiton?" Yu asked the girl "You mean that website that sis is always on reading the Harry Potter fanfics?" "Yep that one!" the girl made a sly grin.

"HEY! YOU SAID YOU WOULD KEEP THAT A SECRET!" Ai went over to him and bonked him on the head.

"Ok, now with my introduction. My name is Neko." (Note this is not my real name!) Neko said with a smile. "My blood type is AB (not really sure what is really my blood type I just amde it up for fun), I'm a Pisces, single and thirteen years old!" Neko yet made another dramatic pose.

"Ok, and why did you have to share that info with us?" Ai asked impatiently. "Because I just thought it would be cool!" Neko said with spirit and with her dramatic pose again. And everyone anime falls again.

"This first chapter was for a little taste of what's going to happen. I will change the title of the story if the votes come out ok." Neko said walking over to her vote box. "And votes would that be for?" Lisa asked unsurely not to mention that she and Lou were hugging Kaze. "For the fairy tales duh! I just don't know which ones to do first so well do a vote." Neko said walking over to the review button. "When you're reviewing, just type what fanficiton you want. I'll post the couples with the fairytales too. Sooooo ON WITH THE VOTING!" Neko walked out of the white room.

"WAIT! WHAT ABOUT US!" Ai yelled at Neko. "Just wait till the viewers review this. Until then, JA NEE!" And Neko disappeared.

* * *

Ok you heard me here are the fairy tales I will do.

Cinderella: MakenshixCrux

Beauty and the Beas: KazexLisa

Hercules: CidxMiles

Aladdin: ClearxAi

Sleeping Beauty: This one will be viewed with an OC with Yu

Snow White: I haven't thought about a couple for this one. So just tell me what coupling you want.

The Little Mermaid: ClearxAi

Sleeping Beauty OC: with Yu

Note: I don't do yaoi. I don't know how to write it so just don't ask me. Even though I like yaoi sometimes.


	2. An Impatient Casting

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney and FF: U Characters

* * *

Neko comes back with papers. "Guess what! I'm back!" Neko sang in an eerie tone. Everyone groans. "Aw come on! Besides I got the results back! And drum role please!" Neko asked in a Russian accent and someone randomly does a drum role. 

"Wait a minute, nobody didn't review. So why are you contin-" before Makenshi could continue was hit on the head with Neko's frying pan. "As I was saying I was bored ok! I just had to do something!" Neko whined like a little kid. "I knew it." Makenshi said and turned away from Neko but was hit on the head again by Neko.

"The results are going to be the star leading roles of Lisa and Kaze starring in……DA DA DADA DA! Lisa and the Beast!" Suddenly spotlights appear over Lisa and Kaze.

"And now introducing our cast!" Neko made a pose and started to act like an announcer. "Neko, why are you acting so strangely like that?" Ai asked her while everyone in the background was sweat dropping.

"Because I like to be different and also you have to be energetic when introducing some things! And the role of the beast will be played by Kaze Kuroki! Lisa will play the role of Belle. And the role of Belle's father: Maurice will be played by Cid. Next we have Ai as Mrs. Pots and Yu as Chip. And we'll have Makenshi be played as Lumière. Clear will be played as Cogsworth. Crux will play as the feather duster. And Chobi will play as the footstool with Miles being the Wardrobe. And Fabula will appear as the old lady who turns out to be a beautiful maiden."

"Wait, what about the bad guys?" Yu asked innocently. As if he hasn't look cute enough already! "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about that. Come on out guys!" Neko snapped her fingers to revile The Earl, Herba, Pist, Oscha and Fungus.

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU WERE JUST DEAD! WE KILLED OURSELVES JUST TO KILL YOU GUYS!" Kaze yelled and pointed at them. "Calm done Kaze, I just brought them back to life because I needed them for the fanfic. I brought you guys back from the dead too. Remember?" Neko asked him waiting for a response.

And about a second later Kaze said yes and everyone anime felled again.

"And for the role of the bad guys we have The Earl for Gaston and Fungus for Le Fou." Neko was about to walk outta the white room (Yep, I still have them placed there.) "And extras will be played by everyone else."

"Wait what about our costumes?" Ai asked Neko impatiently while tapping her foot.

"You won't to be wearing costume." Neko said in a sly voice with a fox smile. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Because I can change you guys into what I want because I HAVE UNBELIEVEABLE POWERS!" Neko starts laughing manically when everyone sweat drops in the background again.

"Hey wait a minute! No one can outdo my powers! That's impossible! How can you have all that power?" The Earl snapped at Neko. Neko walked over there slowly to him. "Easy, because I'm an authoress and I can do anything I want. So phft!" Neko stuck her tongue The Earl. "No one does that to me and gets away with it! YAH!"

The Earl tries to get back at Neko but it doesn't work. "What happened to my powers?" The Earl looked at his hands and tried to use his powers again. "Easy, I'm an authoress remember. So now time to change you guys into your outfits!" Neko snapped her fingers and everyone turned into their characters just like the Disney Movie of Beauty and the Beast (Note I do not own Disney).

Kaze was dressed as a handsome prince with the robes and such. Lisa was wearing white long sleeves with a blue dress over it. And her hair tied up with a blue ribbon wearing brown shoes. While everyone else was turned into objects except for the bad guys.

Where the Earl was buffed up with wearing a red shirt with yellow gloves and black pants and boots. While fungus was turned into a midget.

"Ok now on with the fanfic! BANZAI!" Neko disappeared as the screen fades into the darkness.

* * *

Please note I don't have anyone else for the triplets that are supposed to be obsessed with Gaston. So if you want to be them just tell me in the review now. And you could be extras I need alot of extras. So just put in your review if you want to be an extra thats supposed to sing or be gasp an Earl triplet. I'll give you guys some time to think about it. Until then REVIEW! 


	3. The stupid prolouge

Neko: YATTA! We got our first review! Thank you Final Summon, and don't forget to update your fanfics too! So on with the fanfic!

Everyone: Groans

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or FF: U

_Neko Narrating_

* * *

The scene opens up to a beautiful castle. As me being the narrator. _"Once upon a time in a far away land a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, he was spoiled, selfish and unkind."_

Then Kaze came out without his magun attached to his right arm and was dressed in a blue robe.

"_But then, one winter's night old beggar women came to the castle."_

Fabula comes out as old beggar women wearing rags over her. _"And offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance the sneered at the gift and turned the old women away."_

Kaze greedily turns away from Fabula.

"_But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again. The old woman's ugliness melted away to revile a beautiful enchantress."_

Fabula turns back into her beautiful self with her periwinkle dress and her oversized pigtails. "HEY I DO NOT HAVE OVER SIZED PIGTAILS!" Fabula yells at Neko. "Ok, sheesh just go with the script." Neko said and continued with the fanfic.

_The prince tried to apologized, but it was too late. For she had seen that there was no love in his heart and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast. And placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there."_

Fabula turned Kaze into a beast. In a room where everything was destroyed. Kaze scratched his picture where he used to be his human self.

_Ashamed of his monstrous form the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose that she had offered was truly an enchanted rose."_

A side table where the enchanted rose was glowing under a glass.

_Which would bloom on until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return, by the time the last petal fell the spell would be broken. If not he would be doomed to remained a beast for all time._

Then thunder clasped. Upon the ugly castle that used to be once beautiful.

_As the years passed, he fell into despair rand lost all hope. For who could ever love a beast?"_

"I COULD!" Lou shouted out from the set. "Kaze-sama is now cuter than ever: Goes over to Kaze and hugs him. "Don't worry Kaze, I still love you!" Lisa saw this and turned into something like a rouge. "HEY! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! GET OFF OF HIM!" Lou and Lisa are now fighting over Kaze like tug-a-war. "Sigh, this is going to take sometime." Neko said hitting her head with the script.

* * *

And there we go, how is it please review! I'll give you cookies! 

Don't forget! I need some people to be extras!


	4. Belle

Neko: Well I'm glad that fight is over.

Makenshi: Good, now let's get out of here.

Neko: No you can't because I'm keeping you guys in here so ha-ha!

Everyone: WHY US!

Neko: I still need more extras so you guys are going to keep switching a lot. So GOOD LUCK!

Crux: Neko doesn't own Final Fantasy: Unlimited or Disney. If she did, she would've turned this fanfic into an anime already.

* * *

A rooster crows from the prop house. Lisa comes out from the house in her Belle attire. Although the dress is a bit longer and her hair was tied into a low pony tail with a blue ribbon. She carries a basket with a book inside. Lisa starts walking up the bridge and starts singing.

"Little town, it's a quiet village. Everyday like the one before. Little town, full of little people waking up… to... say..."

"Bonjour!" Pist sings as he open his window shutters.  
"Bonjour!" Nav comes out of a bakery window and sings.  
"Bonjour!" Herba sings as she shakes the dust from the blanket from the window.  
"Bonjour!" Oscha sings as he's a chimney sweep  
"Bonjour!" Madoushi sings in those executions wall thingies they had.

Lisa walks into a busily town. "There goes the baker with his tray like always," Nav suddenly changes into a baker outfit carrying a tray of bread. Lisa continues singing.

"The same old and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same. Since the morning that we came. To this poor provincial town…"  
"Good morning Belle!" Nav greets her.  
"Morning Monsieur." Lisa greeted Nav back.  
"Where are you off to?"  
"Oh the book shop, I just finished the most wonderful story of a about a bean stalk and an ogre and a..." before Lisa finishes Nav interrupts her. "That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!" Nav shouts and Lisa just walks away from him.

"Look, there she goes," Madoushi and Herba sang "that girl is strange, no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"  
"Never part of any crowd." Cid sang  
"'Cause her head's up on some cloud." Bolbo sang and accident cut off Nav's mustache.

"AHHHHH! MY MUSTACHE!" Nav cried in despair. "Hey there ain't no crying in the move until the end." Neko said with an anger mark on her forehead.

"No denying that funny girl, that Belle!" Sagi and Moogle sang.  
Lisa jumped on a moving wagon with Oscha driving.  
"Bonjour!" Oscha sang.  
"Good day!" Bolbo sings back.  
"How is your family?" Oscha sang while still driving.  
"Bonjour!" Herba sang to Moogle.  
"GOOD DAY!" Moogle sang back.  
"How is your wife?" Herba sang and began to walk out of there.  
Aura comes as "the wife" in and hits Moogle with Kaze's magun that is off. (So that's where his magun went ha!)  
"I need, six eggs!" Sagi yells while trying to keep his –err her ten babies from falling off.  
"That's too expensive." Moogle sang to Madoushi who's trying to buy a vase.  
"There must be more then this provincial life! Lisa hops off the cart and jumps into the book shop.

"Ah Belle." Mr. Hayakawa greets Lisa.  
"Good morning," Lisa greets him "I came to return the book I borrowed." Lisa takes the book out of the basket and hands it to Mr. Hayakawa.  
"Finished already?" Mr. Hayakawa asked astonished and puts the book on the window shelf.  
"Oh! I couldn't put it down, do you have anything new?" Lisa asked as she went up the ladder looking at the books on the book shelf.  
"Not since yesterday." Mr. Hayakawa laughs.  
"That's all right I'll borrow… this one!" Lisa takes out a dark blue book and hands it to Mr. Hayakawa.  
Mr. Hayakawa takes the book and looks at it closely with his glasses.  
"That one! You've read it twice!" Mr. Hayakawa laughs.  
"Well, it's my favorite!" Lisa swings over the ladder. "Far off places, daring swordfights. Magic spells, and a prince in disguise!"  
M. Hayakawa hands her the book back. "Well if you like it all that much it's yours."  
"But sir!" Lisa protests.  
"I insist!" Mr. Hayakawa says and eaves her goodbye as she's going out.  
"Well thank you. Thank you very much!" Lisa goes off reading the book.

Pist, Oscha, and Madoushi was watching them in the window but quickly turns away from the window and act like nothing has happened. Then turns to watch Lisa go off while reading her book.  
"Look, there she goes, that girl is so peculiar. I wonder if she's feeling well." They all sang.

While Lisa goes through some obstacles like jumping rope, and Herba takes out a bucket of water and pours it into the gutter and the water was about to hit Lisa but dodged it with her Kigen Arts.

"HEY! THAT WASN'T IN THE SCRIPT!" Neko yells from her director chair. "But I couldn't dodge any other way!" Lisa yells back at Neko. "Ok, just that and nothing else unless needed." Neko wagged her finger in a "don't-you-dare-you-ever-do-that-again" mother wag.

"With a dreamy far off look." The freaky mermaid girl from the episode where they were stuck in the ocean puzzle asking about all the riddles.  
"And her nose stuck in a book." Moogle sang.  
"What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle!" Everyone sang together.

Lisa sits on the fountain Indian-style reading the book.  
"Oh, isn't this amazing…" as Moogle, Fungo, and Madoushi was dressed up as a sheep while they were aggravated that I actually got to play them as a sheep.  
Then as Mary Hayakawa was washing the clothes she walks away from Lisa in a bad attitude. And I don't know why because that's what happened in the movie.  
"It's my favorite part because, you'll see…" Lisa pointed to the sheep the picture of a boy and girl sitting together looking at a white castle.  
"Here is where she meets Prince Charming." Moogle eats the top left-hand corner of the page.  
"But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three." Lisa sang while retuning back to reading her book flipping the pages quickly as Cid the Shepard runs after his flock.

Nav is in a shop where he's trying to get a new mustache since Bolbo cut it off by accident in the beginning of the song. While Fungo is helping him try out mustaches.  
"Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty." Her looks got no parallel." Nav sang in a high voice which shatters a window while Neko sweatdrops.  
Fungo was holding up a mirror for Nav trying out mustaches.  
"But behind that fair façade, I'm afraid she's rather odd. Very different from the rest of us." Fungo sang.

"She's nothing like the rest of us. Yes, different from the rest of us is Belle." Everyone sang. Lisa walked over the cart hitting Pist in the chin making him pass out.

Then geese were flying an in V but there was a white swan with a crown on top.

"WAIT STOP!" Neko yells and everyone stops.  
"Wait don't shoot that swan!" Neko goes up in cherry picker and gets the stuffed swan.  
"Phew that was close." Neko hugged the stuffed swan.  
"And why did we stop? It was almost my big part in the song!" The Earl whined at Neko.  
"Easy because someone put my poor Queeny as a fake goose instead of the other one." Neko said while still hugging her stuff animal. "So who put it there?" Lisa asked Neko in a concerned way.  
Then Neko's eyes lit up in fire. "It must be Horny-buns! Horny-buns must've done it!" Everyone was looking at her wide-eyed.  
"Horny-buns? Who is that?" Lisa asked Neko. "He's one of my friends from school. He must've done this after we were IMing each other this morning. I'm going to hurt Horny-buns as soon as we get back to school this Friday."  
"And I don't wanna ask why you gave him the nickname of Horny-buns." Ai said while her eye was twitching wondering why the Neko nickname her friend "Horny-buns."

"Oh well, just lemmie change this for a sec!" Neko jumped from the cherry picker and ran to get her pet dog's (Which happens to be my dog Lady) fake goose. And came back with it and hung it up back from the sky scenery. Neko ran back to her chair and yelled "OK AND ACTION!"

……

…

..Nothing happened…

….

……

"WHERE'S THE ACTION!" Neko yelled from her chair.  
"I don't have a gun!" The Earl yelled back.  
"Fine!" Neko went into a box of anime props that she "borrowed" from other animes and got out a toy squirt gun and threw it to The Earl. "Use that one!"  
"But it's a stupid toy!" The Earl snapped back.  
"Just shoot it!" Neko snapped back at The Earl.  
The Earl took the toy squirt gun pulled the trigger which emitted a bright blue light that shot through the laptop the Neko was typing on and through her wall. Fungus waited for one of the geese to fall down into the sack.  
"Hey! Where's the geese!" Fungus yelled at Neko.

"I guess they must've degenerated from the blast don't worry Fungus you'll have geese to catch." Neko cleared her throat as she went over to her friend Dianna whispering into her ear. Then they both counted

"3…

2…

1….

FIRE IN THE HOLE!" They both pulled down a lever that released mountain full of stuff geese which fell on Fungus since he was a midget again.  
"Sankyuu Dianna-san!" Neko said in a sweet voice and hugged her friend. "See ya on Friday at school!" Dianna said back and walked out.

After from the mess that was made by Neko and Dianna we go back to our regularly schedule.

Fungus catches a goose and puts it in the bag. "Wow! You didn't miss a shot Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the world!" Fungus said cheering him.  
"I know!" The Earl said trying to look all high and mighty.  
"No beast alive stands a chance against you, and no girl for that matter." Fungus snickered  
"It's true Le Fou! And I've my eyes set on that one!" The earl said pointing the gun at Lisa.  
"The inventor's daughter?" Fungus asked astonishes.  
"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry!" The Earl puts Fungus in a headlock.  
"Good luck with that one." Fungus muttered under his breath. "What did you say to me Fungus?" The Earl snapped at him.  
The Earl quickly getting back into character. "The most beautiful girl in town!"  
"I know…" Fungus tried to say but The Earl grabs him by the collar.  
"That makes her the best. And I don't I deserve the best?" The Earl said threaten Fungus.

The Earl started to sing "Right from the moment I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only she. Who us beautiful as me, so I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle."  
Then we have our triplets as Fabula in the red dress, Aura in the green dress, and Lou in the yellow one.

The all sing like The Earl is cute (which he's not EW!).

"Look, there he goes! Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston! Oh, he's so cute! Be still, my heart! I'm hardly breathing! He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute!" They all faint with sighs.  
"EXCEPT FOR KAZE-SAMA!" Lou yelled out.  
"Keep in character!" Neko yelled at Lou.

Lisa made her way into the crowd while The Earl was having trouble. Although the crowd is just made up of all my friends and FF: U fan lovers.

"Bonjour!" Nav sings  
"Pardon!" The Earl said trying to make his way through the crowd.  
"Good day." Oscha sings.  
"Mais oui!" Pist sings.  
"You call this bacon?" Mary sang.  
"What lovely grapes!" Herba sings.  
"Some cheese…" Fungo sings.  
"Ten yards…" Moogle sings.  
"One pound…" the mermaid girl sings.  
"Please let me through!" The Earl sang in an opera voice.  
"This bread…" Joe sings (Mr. Hayakawa if you lost rack already)  
"Those fish…" Aura sings.  
"It's stale!" Lou sings  
"Madame's mistaken." Fabula sings.

"There must be more than this provincial life!" Lisa sings in her dramatic spotlight.

"Just watch as I'm going to make Belle my wife!" The Earl sings but nobody seems to be paying attention to him.  
"Look, there she goes, a girl who's strange but special, a most peculiar mademoiselle." The Earl quickly goes into a house and climbs onto the roof following Lisa.

"It's a pity and a sin. She doesn't quite fit in. 'Cause she really is a funny girl. A beauty but funny girl. She really is a funny girl that Belle!" Everyone sings and holds it for a while.

"Bonjour!" Fungo sings.  
"Bonjour!" Herba sings.  
"Bonjour!" Moogle sings.  
"Bonjour!" Mary sings.  
"Bonjour!" The Earl sings.

AND DONE!

* * *

Neko: Phew! That was a long chapter. 15 PAGES! Took me the whole day! Ok here are the author notes.

**Horny-buns**: Horny-buns is indeed a friend at my school. But at school I call everyone by their nicknames I give them. And during our class trip to Atlanta. At lunch, he and Michii-san (another one of my friends) were talking to each other and he said honey-buns. But Michii-san thought he said Horny-buns. So I stuck the name with it. HAHA!

**Queeny**: Queeny is a Sanrio friend but didn't get really popular so they stopped making merchandise of her. I've been known by my friends to have a lot of stuff animals.

**Toy squirt gun that is very deadly**: I "borrowed" that from the anime Excel Saga in the episode where Iwata, Sumiyoshi, Watanabe, and Yuya training to be civil servants.

Neko: I hope that cleared some questions that you may have. Until next time review!

Everyone: DON'T!

Neko: Oh shut up/b


	5. Lost in the woods?

Neko: HOORAY! I've never gone this far in my fanfics before! We have to celebrate!

Makenshi: By how?

Neko: By making another Chapter! Let's go! BANZAI!

Makenshi: I'm just glad you don't either Final Fantasy: Unlimited and Disney or else we would suffer a fate worse then being sucked into Chaos.

* * *

The Earl jumped down from the roof and lands in front of Lisa.

"Hello, Belle." The Earl greeted Lisa.

"Bonjour, Gaston." Lisa greeted him back but still was reading her book. Then The Earl takes the book that Lisa was reading.

"Gaston, may I have my book back, please?" Lisa asked the Earl calmly.

"How can you read this? There's no pictures." The Earl said flipping through the book.

"Well, some people use their imaginations." Lisa explained.

"Belle, it's about time you get your head out of those and books," The Earl throws the book in the mud.

"And focus on more important things. Like me." The Earl made a smirk while the triplets Fabula, Lou, and Aura gasped and sighed.

The Earl started to walk around Lisa. "The whole town is talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read." Lisa picked up the book that was thrown into mud and wiped it on her apron. "Soon she starts to get ideas, thinking…" The Earl continues on until Lisa interrupts him.

"Gaston, you are positively primeval." Lisa finally says.

The Earl chuckles. "Why, thank you, Belle." Then Lisa looked at him wide-eyed.

"What do you say you come over with me to the tavern and take a look at my trophies?" The Earl asked her hoping she would say yes.

"Maybe some other time." Lisa finally said and the triplets looked at her like she was crazy.

"What wrong with her?" Fabula asked.

"She's crazy!" Lou exclaimed.

"He's gorgeous!" Aura said with a sigh while the triplets look at The Earl dreamily.

"Aw, come on! Why-" before the Earl could finish. Lisa used her Kigen Arts on him. "AHHH!" The Earl was sent flying to the fence where it broke his um…air? Then the triplets said "Maybe she isn't crazy after all."

"NEKO THAT WASN'T IN THE SCRIPT!" The Earl snapped at Neko.

"I know." Neko said calmly slumped in the chair still holding her Queeny.

"Aren't you going to do anything about it!" The Earl asked me again.

"No." Neko said impatiently.

"And why not!" The Earl snapped back at her.

"Easy remember from the previous chapter that Lisa used her Kigen arts?" Neko asked him.

_Flashback_

_While Lisa goes through some obstacles like jumping rope, and Herba takes out a bucket of water and pours it into the gutter and the water was about to hit Lisa but dodged it with her Kigen Arts._

"_HEY! THAT WASN'T IN THE SCRIPT!" Neko yells from her director chair. "But I couldn't dodge any other way!" Lisa yells back at Neko. "Ok, just that and nothing else unless needed." Neko wagged her finger in a "don't-you-dare-you-ever-do-that-again" mother wag._

_End Flashback_

"So?" The Earl started to twitch at Neko.

"I told Lisa she could use her Kigen Arts unless needed. Sheesh you men are so dense!" Neko sighed.

The Earl started to think about it more. "Man I hate you Neko."

"And you always will!" Neko said with a smile.

The Earl went back to his post. "Look, Gaston, I have to go home and help out my father." Lisa said as she was about to depart.

"That crazy old loon! He needs all the help that he can get!" Fungus and The Earl starts to laugh.

"Hey, don't talk about my father that way!" Lisa said as she defended her father.

"Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" The Earl said like any other Hypocrite would say and bonked Fungus on the head.

"My Father is a genius!" Lisa defended for her father once again until there was an explosion at her house. Lisa ran towards her house while The Earl and Fungus laughed their heads off.

Lisa ran quickly to the basement. Lisa started to cough that all smoke that had exhausted out. "Papa?"

"How on earth did that happened? Doggone it!" Cid's waist was stuck in a barrel that looked like a skirt. He tried to pull it off but he also pulled off his pants too. Cid was dressed in a pukey light green shirt and pukey dark green pants. With an orange apron over him.

"Are you all right papa?" Lisa asked Cid as she was concerned.

"I'm about to ready to give up on this pile of junk." Cid said shaking off the barrel pieces as he was aggravated.

"You always say that." Lisa laughed.

"I mean it this time. I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work!" Cid walked over to Lisa and pointed to the machine that there was a curse on it or something.

"Yes, you will." Lisa said reassuringly. "And win first prize at the fair tomorrow." Lisa put her hand on his right shoulder. But Cid pouted like a little kid.

"And become the world's greatest inventor." Lisa with a smile.

Cid was astonished to hear her daughter say that. Even though he wouldn't have.

"You really think so?" he asked her.

"I'd always have." Lisa said back.

"Well what are we waiting for? I'll get this have this thing working in no time."

Cid went done to the moving bored and started to work under the machine. "Hand me uh-that dog legged wrench."

Lisa handed Cid a strangely looking tool. "Got a new book. Papa, do you think I'm odd?" Lisa asked Cid.

"My daughter, odd? Where did you get that?" Cid asked while still working under machine.

"Oh, I don't know. Its just I'm not sure that I fit in here." Lisa finally said sitting on a stool. "There's no one I could really talk to."

"What about that Gaston? He's a handsome fellow." Cid said while making tweaks and such under the machine.

"He's handsome all right, and rude, and conceited. Oh, papa he's not for me." Lisa said in a depressed voice.

"Well, don't you worry. This invention will start a new life for us. There, I think it's ready." Cid said and turned on the machine.

The machine started to make sounds then a log jumped onto a platform while the axe chopped the log into half and shot the log over to the other side.

"It works!" Lisa squealed in delight.

"It does?" Cid looked at it more until another log went flying and ducked it. "It does!"

"You did it! You really did it!"' Lisa said happily in delight as she too had to dodge the wood.

"Hitch up Philippe, I'm off to the fair!" Cid exclaimed but was knocked out by a piece of log that flew at his head.

Later Lisa helped him to get ready on his journey. "Goodbye papa! And good luck!" Lisa said waving goodbye to Cid.

"Goodbye, Belle, and take care while I'm gone!" Cid said while riding off their horse into the distance.

Cid and Philippe started off smoothly but as always. Day became after noon. Everyone looked at Neko wide-eye.

"Well it's true! It happened in the movie!" Neko said turning into a chibi and started ranting around. While everyone in the background sewatdropped

Then it turned into nighttime. Everything started to get dark and scary. "We should be there by now. Maybe we should've taken a turn. I guess I should've taken that…" Cid stopped as soon as he saw scratched off signs to read.

Let's go this way!" Cid said reassuringly and shifts over to the right.

Phillipe looks to the right, at a dark road filled with those freaky looking trees, then left towards a more "lighter" road, and begins to go left.

"Come on, Phillipe! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time!" Cid shouts at the stubborn horse and they continue through the dark.

This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Phillipe? We'd better turn around...and...Whoa...whoa boy, whoa Phillipe. Oh, oh! Look out!"

Neko looked over to her friends Becky-san and Keily-san with evil smiles on their faces ready to pull down a lever. "LET 'ER RIP GIRLS!" Neko said with her evil smile and started to laugh maniacally.

"MUWAHAHAHAHA! FOR FOAMY!" Becky-san and Keily-san starts laughing maniacally too releasing the bats making the horse uncomfortable and scares.

The horse starts running everywhere before Phillippe ran off the cliff she luckily stopped. But bucked Cid off and ran while there were wolves running after Phillippe.

Cid finally regained conscience back. And observing the things around him, his horse was gone and his invention. Aggravated, Cid stood up until he heard a menacing growl.

Cid turns around to see a pack of wolves. And the wolves were played by Moogle, Sagi, Fungo, Madoushi, Pist and Oscha.

Cid started to runaway from the wolves and spotted a castle. It started to rain. Once he got to the castle, the gate was locked. Cid shook the gates violently and got them opened.

And in the neck of time he slammed Moolge's, Sagi's, Fungo's, Madoushi's, Pist's, and Oscha's faces on the gates.

But Cid caught his foot stuck in the gate. And pulled it out before Pist could bite. Even though I wouldn't know how since his mouth is on his back.

"OW! NEKO! YOU MADE ME BIT MY TONGUE!" Pist shouted at Neko.

"Ain't my fault you did that!" Neko shouted back.

Cid got his strength back and looked at the horribly scary castle. With gargoyles on every corner.

* * *

Neko: Man this chapter was boring. Yawn!

Makenshi: Does that mean you'll let us out of here?

Neko: No!

Everyone groans

Neko: Oh just shut up and lemmie post some author notes.

**Becky-san and Keily-san: **They're both of my friends in school. Me and Becky-san and everyone at her big sister's party got high off of helium! BUWAHAHA!

**Foamy: **We all know Foamy. Foamy is a cartoon squirrel that entertains people by its cartoon. Please note that this is Parental Advisory.


	6. Time to meet Kaze the Beast!

Neko: Man am I bored and tired. I just drank 2 cups of coffee and still ain't hyper sigh.

Makenshi: So are you this bored and tired to stop making another chapter of this?

Neko: Nope, I just need to do something. BECAUSE THERE'S NOTHING TO DO AND I'M LIKE SO BORED! YOU TRY BEING A GIRL!

Makenshi: PMS alert.

Neko: WHAT! DAMMIT YOU!

Makenshi and Neko get in a cloud fight.

Chobi: Neko doesn't own any FF: U characters neither too that she does not own Disney.

No one notices that Chobi spoke because Neko is doing various wrestling move on Makenshi.

Chobi: And no one doesn't even know I talked.

* * *

Cid went inside the castle. It was dark and everything was tattered and tangible. "Hello?" Cid asked but he heard nothing but his voice echoing through the castle. "Hello?" Cid tried again. 

"Poor fellow must have been lost in the woods." Makenshi now turned into candlelight.

"Keep, quiet; maybe he'll go away." Clear whispered back to Makenshi but was now turned into a clock.

"Is someone there?" Cid asked once again looking around the castle.

"Lumiere if you just say one word I'm going to hurt you." Clear whispered back.

"I don't mean to intrude; I lost my horse and need a place to stay for the night." Cid said still observing the castle's view.

"Oh Cogsworth, have a heart." Makenshi said making his innocent eyes. But Clear covered Makenshi's mouth. Then Makenshi burned Clear's hand.

"OWIES!" Clear yelled and sucked on his hand for a while. "Big fat meanie." He mumbled.

"Of course you can stay monsieur." Makenshi said out loud.

"Who said that?" Cid picked up Makenshi but one of Makenshi's candle sticks fell out and landed onto Cid's foot which burned him no duh!

"OW!" Cid started to jump up and down and hopping on foot while the other is on fire.

"Oy," Neko began to rub her forehead. "Someone please put those out the fire."

"I got it!" Ai in her teapot form hopped over to Cid and Makenshi and poured hot water on Cid's foot.

"OW! NOW IT EVEN HURTS MORE!" Cid still jumped on one foot and slipped over Ai.

"Ai!" Clear gasped and tried to save Ai but made Cid fall and making Makenshi fall out of Cid's hand. And Cid lands on Makenshi, Ai, and Clear with swirly eyes, not to mention destroying the scene.

"Oy! Now I have to clean this up. Oh well." Neko snapped her fingers. "If anyone else messes up this fanfic again they're going to get an ass kicking from me! GOT THAT!" Neko scolded at everyone with flame in her eyes. Everyone nodded yes and went back to the fic.

"Of course you can stay for the night monsieur." Makenshi said again.

"Who said that?" Cid picked up Makenshi looking around for the person who said it.

"Over here!" Makenshi said again.

"Where?" Cid turned around.

Makenshi tapped his head causing Cid's hair on fire.

"GAAAAAHH! MY HAIR'S ON FIRE!" Cid started to run around.

"That's it!" Neko went to a lever and pulled it causing cold water to fall on all of them. Luckily Cid's hair wasn't hurt that badly.

"BUT THAT WAS IN THE SCRIPT!" Makenshi snapped at Neko.

Neko sighed, "Fine, but if this happens again your going to get another ass kick from me." Neko slumped in her chair.

"Where?" Cid turned around again.

And this time to avoid further damage Makenshi throw one of his mist's bottles at Cid's head.

"OW!" Cid turned over to his hand holding Makenshi.

"Allo." Makenshi said in a deep voice.

Cid was amazed that the candle talked and dropped Makenshi to the ground.

"Incredible." Cid said looking over at Makenshi.

"Well, now you've done it, Lumiere. Splendid, just peachy-aaarrrgghh!" Before Clear could finish Cid picked up Clear.

"How is this accomplished?" Cid asked himself.

"Put me down!" Cid started to tickle Clear's feet and made clear laugh.

Makenshi snickered at Clear.

Cid starts to wind Clear making the clock hands tighten on Clear's face.

"OW! STOP THAT!" Clear shouted at Cid. But he continued to look over Clear.

Cid opened the clock door where the pendulum swung and started to toy with it.

"Do you mind!" Clear shut the door leaving Cid's finger a nasty mark.

"I-I beg your pardon. But this is the first time I've ever been to a-aa-aa-choo!" Cid sneezed on Clear's face and wiped the germs off with the clock's hands using it as a windshield wiper.

Cid sniffles wiping his nose on his scarf.

"Oh, you are soaked to the bone monsieur. Come warm yourself by the fire." Makenshi led Cid over to the fireplace.

"Thank you." Cid follows Makenshi with Clear behind them.

"No, no, no. You know what the master what the master will do to him if he finds him here." Clear tried to reason with them but no one listened to them.

"I demand you stop right there!" Clear tried to climb down the steps but fell losing some of the clock parts.

Cid takes a seat in a huge chair that is in front of the fire place.

"Oh no. Not the master's chair." Then the footstool played by Chobi ran in there making Clear spin around.

"Well hello there boy." Cid pets Chobi and Chobi go under Cid's feet.

Then Herba turned into a coat rack and hands Cid a blanket.

"What service!" Cid complemented.

"All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here-" Clear tried to reason with them again until Ai on a cart ran him over.

"GANGWAY!" Ai shouted and cart suddenly stopped on the side of Cid. "Here's some tea mister! It'll warm you right up!" Ai poured the tea on Yu.

"Ow! Ai! Did you have to brew the tea that hot?" Yu yelled at his sister.

"Come on, you can take the heat. Stop being a wimp for once." Ai insisted and keeps pouring tea on Yu.

"No tea, no tea!" Clear protested them.

"Aw come on! At least let's warm him up." Ai said and finishes pouring the tea on Yu.

Cid takes Yu off the cart and starts drinking him.

Yu starts to laugh "It tickles sis!"

"YEAH! AND THAT'S WHY HE'S SUCH A GOOD KISSER!" Miles yelled out and looked at her. "What?" Miles went somewhere.

Then the doors slammed open. The fire was blown out by the wind and Yu ran to hide behind Ai.

"Uh-oh." Yu muttered.

And Kaze finally shows up. Well just only in the beast form that is.

"There's a stranger in here." Kaze growls.

"Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods. He was cold and wet so" before Makenshi could finish Kaze growls at him and his flames are out.

Clear hid under the rug and poked his head out of there. "Master, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no!" Clear stated but Kaze growled at him and Clear quickly hid under the rug.

Cid's teeth were chattering. Cid looked to his left and saw nothing there. And then he looked to his right to see Kaze in his monstrous form.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Kaze growled at Cid.

Terrified, Cid back away slowly from Kaze. But Kaze advances on him.

"I-I-I was lost in the woods and…" Cid stammered.

"You are not welcomed here!" he growls.

"I-um-sorry?" Cid apologized.

"What're you staring at?" Kaze asks angrily.

"Um…no…nothing…" Cid stammered again.

"So! You've come to stare at the beast!" Kaze yells at him.

"Please! I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay!" Cid pleaded.

"I'll give you a place to stay!" And with that Kaze carries out Cid.

* * *

Neko: And yawns, there goes our chapter. Please review. I won't be updating for a while so I'll try to since school starts tomorrow. So Ja nee! I need more coffee. 


	7. A very weak propsal, OUCH! Go Kisachan!

Neko: Sniff, sniff, I haven't cried like that in a long time.

Makenshi: Cried at what?

Neko: I watched the end of Beauty and the Beast. The part where the Beast almost dies. How sad that Belle must've felt.

Makenshi: Crying just because of a movie, how pathetic!

Neko: NANI! That's because you men are insensitive until a girl opens up to you! And you're getting an ass whooping right now! HIYA!

-Starts fighting with Makenshi-

Moogle: Neko doesn't own Final fantasy: Unlimited or Disney. If she did, Makenshi wouldn't get his ass kicked this badly. –watches the fight of Makenshi and Neko- Oh boy.

* * *

The scene opens up to Belle's house with Fungus and The Earl spying in a bush near the house.

"Oh boy, Belle is going to get the surprise of her life, huh Gaston?" Fungus asked The Earl.

"Yep, this is her lucky day!" The Earl takes his hand off of the branch and smashes in front of Fungus's face and now his has a mouth full of leaves.

The Earl turns to everyone who was still preparing for the wedding and the wedding guests.

The Earl clears his throat. "I would like to thank you all coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in thereand….propose to the girl." The Earl smirked as he made the joke.

Pist, Madoushi, and Oscha laughed heartily. While the triplets were crying hysterically.

"Now, Le Fou, when Belle comes out I want you to" The Earl explained to Fungus.

"I know! I strike up the band!" Fungus conducts the band into playing "Here comes the Bride" at a fast tempo.

Neko popped her head into the picture and said "Kids, never ever do that." And popped right back out.

The Earl slams a baritone over Fungus's head.

"Not yet!" He scolded at Fungus.

"Sowry." Fungus's tongue stuck out of the mouth piece.

Neko notices another one of her friends, Kisa-chan. A small blond hair girl came in with a shirt that said "I love Kitties" and jeans with her usual gray jacket.

"Heya Kisa-chan!" Neko waved to her friend.

"Hey Rii-san!" Kisa-chan waved her hand over to her and continued walking over to the baritone that The Earl slammed on Fungus's head. And took it off and kicked Fungus and The Earl where the sun doesn't shine.

"Thanks Rii-san!" Kisa-chan thanked Neko and carried the baritone in her arms.

"No prob! Next time engrave your name on your baritone like Mr. Weaver said!" Neko yelled back to her.

"OK!" Kisa-chan replied back walked into the darkness.

"Wait, I hate to be the one asking but are those two ok?" Neko pointed to Fungus and the Earl holding their crotches.

"The moral of this story, never take Kisa-chan's baritone." Neko laughed.

"As much as I love to see people suffer, I guess I have to heal those two up to get the fic going again. Oh well, CURAGA!" Neko snaps her fingers and The Earl and Fungus turn back to normal.

"Are you two ok now?" Neko asked them.

"Yes!" They replied back.

Neko starts walking over to them kicks both of them in the shin.

"Not anymore! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Neko laughs at them.

"Um…Neko, what was that all about?" Yu asked me.

"Easy, when I was looking for a baritone for this chapter I found that baritone. Unfortunately, a high-schooler lost Kisa-chan's baritone so I told her I found a baritone like it and said that it was her's." Neko simply replied.

"But why did she kick The Earl and Fungus?" Yu asked Neko again.

"Because she tends to get very violent at anyone destroys what she loves, especially her love for cats. Just be glad that she didn't bite you two like she did to her brother last time when he puts fire ants in the cereal." Neko replied back.

"Now let's get this fic on the road!" Neko yelled and everyone returned to their original post.

The Earl walks up to Belle's house and knocks on the door.

Inside, Lisa was reading her book on a rocking chair. When she hears the knocking on the door. She stops reading her book and went to the door and pulled down an invention that allowed her to see who was at the door. Which reviled the ugly Earl.

Lisa sighing, she opened the door not knowing what will happen. She opened the door.

"Gaston, what a pleasant surprise." Lisa said unsurely.

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises." The Earl starts to walk inside the house.

"You know Belle, there's not a girl in this town that would love to be in your shoes. But this is the day…" The Earl pauses and looks in the mirror then licks his teeth.

"Ah! This is the day that all your dreams will come true." The Earl said walking over to Lisa.

"And what do you know about my dreams Gaston?" Lisa asked backing up.

"Plenty, picture this!" The Earl sits down on the chair and puts his muddy boots on the top of the table and book. Lisa looks at the Earl in a grossly fashion way.

"A rustic cabin lodge," The Earl kicked off his boots with a hole in one of his socks.

"My latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs." The Earl said dreamily while Lisa looked disgusted.

The Earl scoots up to Lisa's face. "Of course we'll have six or seven." He said.

"Dogs?" Lisa asked.

"No, Belle! Strapping boys! Like me." The Earl said proudly and pounded his chest.

"Imagine that." Lisa said unenthusiastically and took the book and walked over to put it back on the book shelf.

"And do you know who that little wife will be?" The Earl asked Lisa in a sly voice.

"Let me think," Lisa said with an unpleasant smile and put the book back on the book shelf.

"You, Belle!" The Earl starts to corner up Lisa.

"Gaston, I'm speechless. I really don't what to say. But I don't really deserve you." And Lisa uses her Kigen arts on The Earl and sent him flying through the roof and lands in the mud puddle. Lisa throws The Earl's boots out in the front door.

Fungus starts directing the band doing "Here comes the Bride" at a fast tempo with The Earl's leg sticking out and on top of The Earl's head was a pig. And the band ended with the tuba with a sour note.

"So how'd it go?" Fungus asked about to laugh.

The Earl starts to pick up Fungus by the neck. "I'll have Belle for my wife, make no mistake about that!" And dropped Fungus in the mud puddle.

"Touchy." Fungus said in an annoying voice while the pig snorted as if he was agreeing with him.

The Earl walks out of there and wipes his face from the mud.

Lisa poked her head out of the house. "Is he gone?" she asked the chicken who were eating the bird seed.

Then she walked out and picked up the bucket.

"Can you imagine me? The wife of that boorish, brainless," Lisa aggravated.

Lisa broke out into a song again and walked into the gates keeping the chickens and goats.

"Madame, Gaston, can't you just see it?" Lisa quickly grabs the rag and made it as a bandana. "Madame, Gaston, his little wife."

Lisa kicked the birdseed bucket and the chickens dove in for it.

"No sir, not me, I guarantee it!" Lisa takes the bandana off and starts running in the fields.

"I want much more than this provincial life!" Lisa sang.

"I want adventure in the great wide some where! I want it more then I could tell!" Lisa sang lay on the fields picking a dandelion.

"And for once, it might be grand, to have someone understand. I want so much more than they have planned." Lisa ended while the dandelions seeds fly off.

Philippe comes running up neighing invention but Cid wasn't there. "Well duh! He was taken by Kaze already!" Neko said and continued typing on her laptop.

"Philippe, what're you doing here?" Lisa quickly grabs the reigns of the horse and calmed him down. Lisa notices that Cid wasn't there.

"Where's papa? Where is he Philippe?" Lisa asked the horse who calmed down.

"We have to find him, you have totake me to him." Lisa said.

* * *

Neko: There's goes the end of that chapter. I can't wait to go to school tomorrow! Now time to post some authoress notes.

**Kisa-chan**: Kisa-chan is another one of my friends. But she could get really violent at times. She has a love for cats and her baritone. Trust me; you don't know how many times she kicked boys where the sun doesn't shine because they teased her because she was little.

REVIEW!


	8. None of Neko's friends show! Crap

Neko: Hooray! I got my hyperness back!

Everyone: Boo!

Neko: Oh just shut up and lets get on with the fanfic!

Makenshi: Wait, are all of your friends going to be in here?

Neko: I was thinking about and yes! But only just for musical and stage prop purposes. We already know how to work out stuff since we're in an art school so YATTA!

Makenshi: Are all of them violent like you?

Neko: -thinks for a minute- Yep! And thanks for all the review you guys!

Makenshi: Oh, God.

Aura: Neko doesn't own Final Fantasy: Unlimited or Disney. If she did, my brother wouldn't be in his beast form still.

* * *

"Philippe, what're you doing here?" Lisa quickly grabs the reigns of the horse and calmed him down. Lisa notices that Cid wasn't there. 

"Where's papa? Where is he Philippe?" Lisa asked the horse who calmed down.

"We have to find him, you have totake me to him." Lisa said.

And now we show up at Kaze's enchanted castle.

"What is this place?" Lisa asked.

Philippe snorts like "Yeah right, we're not going in there" snort. Philippe starts to back up and neighs uncontrollably.

"Philippe, please. Steady." Lisa got control of him and jumped off of Philippe.

She saw Cid's hat that was on the ground near the gates.

Lisa gasped "Papa…" she said in an unsteady tone.

Meanwhile, in the castle, Makenshi and Clear are yet arguing again.

"Couldn't keep quiet could we? Just have to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea; sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch." Clear said sarcastically while Makenshi mouths him.

"I was trying to be hospitable." Makenshi replies back with a comeback.

The Lisa walks in searching for Cid. "Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Papa?" Lisa asked but the only reply she got was the echo of her voice. Lisa starts walking around the castle.

And now we enter the kitchen with Ai and Yu.

"Sis! There's a girl in the castle." Yu said informing her.

"Nuh-uh! I won't have you make up any more lies." Ai said.

"But, sis! There is a girl in the castle!" Yu insisted.

"No more of this, mom left me in charge to take care of you. And its bath time! Now go!" Ai lifts Yu into the tub full of dishes.

"Gaaahhh!" Yu falls into the tub.

Crux suddenly comes in as a feather duster. "Well! I saw a girl inside the castle." She said happily while everyone had looked at her. For once, she didn't say anything but "Kukukuriyu" phrase.

"What? I told you, I'm an authoress and I can do anything I want since I have power. So I gave Crux here the gift of gab. So let's just continue on with the story." Neko said.

"See, I told ya." Yu poked his head out of the tub and spits out water on Ai's face. "Whoops?" Yu said nervously as Ai was about to hurt him.

"Yu….." Ai said in an aggravating voice.

And we turn back to Clear and Makenshi arguing.

"Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed-" Clear insults Makenshi, while Makenshi mouths him again.

"Papa?" Lisa asked as she walked through the halls of the castle.

"Did you see that?" Makenshi asked Clear.

Both of them ran and poked their heads from the door.

"It's a girl!" Makenshi exclaimed.

"I know it's a girl. Besides, she has big boobs so it has to be a girl." Clear said with a smirk.

"CLEAR!" Neko yelled at him and I threw a Scooby plushie that my friend, Kat-san, gave to me during the Atlanta trip.

"Stick with the script! And also that really is an insult towards girls!" Neko scolded at him.

"Sorry." Clear apologized and continued on with the fic.

"She's the one! She's the one who've come to break the spell!" Makenshi said and follows Lisa. Makenshi and Clear scurries away and gets in front of Lisa unseen. They open the door that leads to the dungeon where Cid was kept.

Lisa noticed the door was open and decided to go in there.

"Papa? Papa?" Lisa asks and walks up the stairs.

Makenshi went to a part side of the wall and pushed a block that showed him a path to gain him access to get to the other part of the stairs.

"Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my father." Lisa said and picked up Makenshi.

"That's funny, I'm suresomebody was here." Lisa said. But her voice echoed so that Cid heard it.

"Belle?" He asked from one of the jail cells.

"Papa?" Lisa ran to him and held his hands from the bottom of the door.

"How did you find me?" Cid asks her.

"Your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here." Lisa said warming Cid's hands up.

"Belle, I want you to leave this place." Cid pleases her to go.

"Who's done this to you?" Lisa asked concernedly.

"There's no time to explain, you have to go now!" Cid once again pleaded Lisa to get out of here.

"I won't leave you." Lisa protested.

Then we have Kaze walk up behind Lisa. He grabs Lisa's right shoulder and turns her around.

"What're you doing here?" Kaze growled at Lisa with rage.

"Run, Belle!" Cid urged her to run from him but Lisa didn't.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Lisa asked.

"The master of this castle." Kaze said walking on his four legs and growls.

"I've come for my father pleaselethim out,can't you see he's sick? He could die here." Lisa explained.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here." Kaze growled at her.

"Please, I'll do anything!" Lisa said.

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." Kaze said back. Kaze thought for a little.

"Maybe there is something you could do for me." Kaze whispered something into Lisa's ear. Which made her uncomfortable and Lisa used her Kigen arts on Kaze and sent him flying.

"Lisa!" Neko yelled at her.

"What! You won't believe what he said to me!" Lisa yelled back.

"And what may that be?" Neko asked her. Lisa walked over to her and whispered to Neko what Kaze said.

"GASP! You pervert! Neko body slam attack!" Neko yelled and body slammed Kaze onto the ground. Neko walked back to her seat. "Let's continue this fic."

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." Kaze said back in character.

"Oh, there must be something I could do…Wait!" Lisa thought for a little and knew what she had to do.

"Take me instead." Lisa said almost letting out a tear.

"You?" Kaze asked amazed and thought for a little. "You would take his place?" he asked.

"Belle, no, you don't know what your doing!" Cid yelled at Lisa.

"If I did, would you let him go?" Lisa asked.

"Yes. But you must promise you stay forever." Kaze said.

"Come into the light." Lisa said. And Kaze did what he was told. He stepped into the spotlight revealing a hideously monster version of him.

Lisa gasps and turned back to Cid.

"No, Belle! I won't let you do this!" Cid protested.

Lisa steps into the spotlight, "You have my word." She said.

"Done!" Kaze growled and walked past Lisa who's kneeling down on the floor. He unlocked Cid's cell and went over to comfort Lisa.

"No, Belle. Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life." Cid said but Kaze dragged him out.

"Wait!" Lisa shouted.

"Belle!" Cid shouted back.

"Wait!" Lisa shouted but it was too late. Kaze and Cid were already outside.

As Kaze was about to throw Cid into the Enchanted carriage he tried to get out of there.

"No! Please, spare my daughter! Please!" Cid pleaded.

"She's no longer of your concern anymore." Kaze growled and threw him into the enchanted carriage. "Take him to the village." He ordered the carriage and the legs sprouted out from the vines and started walking back to the village.

"Please let me out! Let me out! Please!" But Cid was already on the way back to the village.

Kaze went back up to the dungeon.

"Um…master, since the girl would be staying for quite some time, I was thinkit may be best to offer her a more comfortable room?" Makenshi asked. But was replied with Kaze's growl.

"Then again maybe not." He said quickly.

Lisa sobbed at the window as she watched Cid going away.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye. I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say goodbye." Lisa said in between sobs. Guilty, Kaze took Makenshi's advice.

"I'll show you to your room." He said weakly.

"My room? But I thought-" Lisa asked.

"Do you want to stay in the tower?" Kaze asked angrily.

"No." Lisa said.

"Then follow me." Kaze said and led Lisa out of the dungeon.

While walking through the castle, Lisa looked at all of the artwork of dragons and gargoyles. When she saw a dragon up close she came close to Kaze. Kaze looked at Lisa and saw tear in her eye. Not to mention that he's carrying Makenshi.

"Say something to her." Makenshi whispered to Kaze.

"I, uh,hope you like it." Kaze started out. "The castle is your home now. You can go anywhere you like, but the west wing." He said.

"What's in the west wing?" Lisa asked.

"It's forbidden!" He yells at her.

They finally reach Lisa's room.

"If you need anything, my servants will attend you." Kaze said.

"Dinner," Makenshi whispered. Kaze looked dumbfounded. "Dinner, invite her to dinner."

"You, will, join me for dinner. That's not a request!" Kaze yelled and slammed the doors.

Devastated Lisa fell and cried on the bed.

* * *

Neko: Well there goes another chapter. Review pretty please! 

Makenshi: Please don't!

Neko: Can't you just shut up for once! No author notes so ja nee!


	9. Gaston

Neko: Sigh, here comes another song again.

Makenshi: Do I have to sing?

Neko: No, not until a few scenes later. Without further ado, ON WITH MY FIC!

Fabula: Neko does not own Final Fantasy: Unlimited or Disney or Kingdom Hearts. But she's getting us in free for Disney World so yay!

Everyone: -stops and anime falls-

Fabula: Was it something I said?

* * *

"Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with wrong man. No one says "No" to Gaston." The Earl said pouting in front of the fire place and sitting on a big fur chair.

"No animals were harm in this making of this fanfic." Neko said.

"Dismissed, rejected, publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear!" The Earl said in a bad tone.

Fungus runs in front of The Earl, "More beer?" he asked and handed the beer to The Earl. He throws the beer into the fire.

"What for!" He asked. The Earl picked up the chair and put it in the opposite direction.

"Nothing helps, I'm disgraced." The Earl said.

"Who, you? Never! Gaston, you've got to pull yourself together." Fungus reassured him and starts singing.

"Gosh it disturbs me to see you Gaston, looking so down in the dumps." Fungus forces a smile on The Earl and punches him onto the table.

"Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston," Madoushi, Pist, Oscha, and Bolbo cheers. While The Earl turns away from them again.

"Even when taking your lumps." Fungus sang and ran in front of The Earl again and The Earl turns his chair around.

"There's no man in town as admired as you, you're everyone's favorite guy, everyone's awed and inspired by you. And it's…not… very hard…to see why…." Fungus sang as Fabula, Aura, and Lou coos at The Earl.

Neko shudders, "Boy that's a disturbing sight to see." Neko said and returned back to the fic.

"No one's slick as Gaston," Fungus pranced around.

"No one's quick as Gaston," Fungus grabs the belt from Nav's pants, and falls off.

"My eyes! It burns!" Neko yelled.

"No one's neck as incredibly thick as Gaston," Fungus takes the belt and tightens it by swinging on it. Leaving The Earl turn into various colors.

"Can't…..breathe…." he wheezed.

"Oy," annoyed, Neko snaps her fingers and the belt appears to be off.

"For there's no man in town half as manly, perfect, a pure paragon!" Fungus sang while pointing to a picture of The Earl holding his gun in a manly fashion.

"You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley…" Fungus sang while he jumped onto the heads of Pist, Oscha, and Madoushi who are aggravated.

And Fungus jump on their heads and lands on the table singing "And they'll tell you who's team they prefer to be on..." Fungus held the note while Pist, Oscha, Madoushi and Bolbo grabs Fungus and swings him back and fourth.

"No one's been like Gaston, a kingpin like Gaston!" Pist, Oscha, Madoushi, and Bolbo sang.

"No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston," Fungus sings and nudges The Earl's chin with his finger.

"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!" The Earl sings in an operatic voice again.

"My, what a guy that Gaston!" Pist, Oscha, Madoushi and Bolbo sing while clanging their beer cups together.

"Give five hurrahs!" Sagi and Herba sang.

"Give twelve hip-hips!" Fungo and Moogle sang.

"Gaston is the best and the rest is all drips!" Fungus sings but accidentally splashed beer in his face. Aggravated, The Earl punches Fungus onto the table and quickly did a wrestling match with Pist, Oscha, Madoushi, and Bolbo.

"In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Gaston!" Madoushi shouts as The Earl bites his leg.

"For there's no one as burly and brawny." Fabula, Aura, and Lou sings. "Except for Kaze-sama!" Lou shouts out again. "LOU!" Neko yelled at Lou. "Sorry!" She yells back.

The Earl picks up Fabula, Aura, and Lou on the bench and they squeal in delight.

"As you see I've got biceps to spare." The Earl sings as he shows off his muscles.  
"Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny." Fungus sings.

"That's right! And every last bit of me's covered with hair!" The Earl sings as he shows off the fake chest hair.

"GAAAAHHHHH!" Everyone screams and faints from this horrific site.

"No one hits like Gaston, No one matches wits like Gaston." As The Earl and Sagi play chess, but the Earl is losing so he hits the chessboard sending pieces fly around.

Then my friend Katie comes in and steals the chess pieces and goes back out. Neko sweatdrops and sighs. "Oh well, that ends the missing chess pieces the high shoolers lost at the media center."

"In a spitting match, nobody spits like Gaston!" Fungus sang.

"I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptooey!" The Earl sang and takes a bite out of the belt and spits it but instead of it landing the spittoon. It hits Fungus's helmet.

"Ten points for Gaston!" Pist, Oscha, Madoushi, and Bolbo sang while they held up 10s except for Madoushi who held up a 9.8 card.

"When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs. Every morning to help me get large!" The Earl sings and tires to juggle a bunch of eggs, but they fall on his head.

"Crap!" The Earl yelled.

"Gah! Earl!" Neko yelled at him.

"It's not my fault!" The Earl yelled back.

"Fine! Aeroga!" Neko snaps her fingers and a shield appears in front of The Earl.

When the Earl tried again to juggle the eggs, he kept them in the air when the eggs came down. When the shield wore off The Earl catches all the eggs in his mouth.

"And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen egg," The Earl sings and Fungus attempts to juggle a bunch of eggs but splats on his face. "So I'm roughly the size of a barge!" Pegasus sings and stands up proudly but no one really cares.

"No one shoots like Gaston," The Earl takes out his gun and shoots the beer keg while Pist, Oscha, Madoushi, and Bolbo sang fills their mugs up with it. "No one makes those beauts like Gaston!"

"Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston!" Fungus sings as The Earl stomps back to his chair, proudly.

"I use antlers in all of my decorating!" The Earl sings and we see of all the poor fake animals on the wall filled antlers and stuff on the wall.

Neko popped her head just for a sec "Remember kids, this is just a fanfic. No animals were harm during the making of this fanfic." And popped her head out.

"My what a guy! Gaston!" Pist, Oscha, Madoushi, Bolbo, Nav, Sagi, and Herba sang and pick up the chair that The Earl was sitting in and carry him around and was heading for Fungus. Fungus tries to run away but they toss the chair and it lands on top of him.

Then the doors open to show Cid.

"Help! Someone help me please!" Cid pleaded as he ran around the saloon.

"Maurice?" Pist asks in disbelief.

"Please! Please, I need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in the dungeon!" Cid shouts, and grabs Herba by the lapels and shakes her.

"Who?" Fungus asks.

"Belle. We must go. N-not a minute to lose!" Cid panics.

"Whoa! Slow down, Maurice. Who's got Belle locked in a dungeon?" The Earl asks.

"A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!" Cid shouts and goes from person to person, plead his case, and is thrown at The Earl's feet.

There was silence.

Then everyone laughed and mocked at Cid.

"Is it a big beast?" Sagi asks.

"Huge!" Cid shouts.

"With a long, ugly snout?" Oscha asks.

"Hideously ugly!" Cid shouts.

"And sharp, cruel fangs?" Herba asks.

Everyone laughed and mocked Cid again. But that was all interrupted with Lou doing her moon beam at Cid.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Cid and Neko yelled at Lou.

"That's my Kaze-sama you were talking about!" Lou yelled back in her wolf transformation.

Everyone sweatdropped in the background.

"Just get back into character." Neko yelled at her.

Lou turned back into her human self and we now return our regular schedule.

"Yes, yes. Will you help me?" Solomon asks.

"All right, old man. We'll help you take out the beast." The Earl said sarcastically.

"You will? Oh thank you, thank you!" Cid says gratefully but Pist and Oscha pick him up and threw him through the door.

"Crazy old Maurice. He's always good for a laugh!" Bolbo laughs.

"Crazy old Maurice, hmm?" The Earl asks himself in a thinking tone. "Crazy old Maurice… Hmmm? Le Fou, I'm afraid I've been thinking…" he sings again in an opera voice.

Fungus, which is still stuck under the chair. "A dangerous pastime." Fungus starts to sing too again.

"I know," The Earl sang. "But that wacky old coot is Belle's father and his sanity's only so-so," The Earl sings and waves his hand right and left.

"Now the wheels in my head have been turning. Since I looked at that loony old man." The Earl sings and picks up Fungus from under the chair and puts him on his lap.

"See I promised myself I'd be married to Belle. And right now I'm evolving a plan!" The Earl sings and whispers stuff into Fungus's ear. Wait! Does he even have an ear? Oh well, who cares!

"If I," The Earl starts whispering the plan into Fungus's head again.

Pist, Oscha, Madoushi, and Bolbo tried to listen.

"Yes?" Fungus said and The Earl explained more of his plan.

"Then we…" The Earl keeps whispering.

"No would she?" Fungus asked.

"Guess!" The Earl exclaimed.

"Now I get it!" Fungus yelled.

"Let's go!" They both said.

"No one, plots like Gaston," Fungus sang. "Takes cheap shots like Gaston!" The Earl sang.

"Persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston," Fungus sings.

"So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating!" everyone sings. "My, what a guy, Gaston!" Everyone sings.

And we see Cid in the cold town square with snow around him.

""Will no one help me?" he asks out loud.

* * *

Neko: Phew! That took me 13 pages this time. Oh well review!

**Katie and Chess Pieces:** My friend Katie loves chess, but since the media center lost the chess pieces she's been aggravated lately. So I put her into this little story of mine.


	10. Dumped, fan club, and Viagra! Oh my!

Neko: I can't believe we have 10 chapters already!

Makenshi: But you only have 9 Neko.

Neko: That's why this will be the tenth chapter. Places!

Yu: Neko doesn't own Final Fantasy: Unlimited or Disney. If she did, um…uh….um…I don't know what else to say. But thank you for all the reviews, Neko will only update if you atleast make a comment on a chapter. And thanks to FerealPhoenix for her extras. They will show up later in the fic.

* * *

Just then, a shadowy figure puts some kinda of medication in Makenshi's coffee and disappears. Then Makenshi comes back and drinks it.

* * *

Back at the Castle, Lisa was still crying on her bed until she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Lisa asked.

"Ms. Potts dear." Ai said through the door.

Lisa opens the door to show Ai, Yu, Sagi, and Herba as a teapot, teacup, Sugar, and Creamer.

"I thought you would like a spot of tea." Ai said.

Amazed, Lisa walked backwards towards Miles who's the wardrobe.

"Whoa, careful there." Miles said.

Lisa sits down on the bed trying to soak all of this in.

"This is impossible." Lisa said.

"I know it is. But here we are." Miles laughed and leaned on her left side of the bed. She was a wardrobe after all ya know.

"

Told ya she was pretty, right sis. Prettier than you." Yu laughs a little. Ai aggravated, kicks Yu.

"Hmpf!" She said. Ai poured the tea in to Yu while Sagi and Herba put in the sugar and crème.

"There ya go. Now be careful." Ai said as she watched Yu hopped over to Lisa who took a sip out of him.

"Thank you." Lisa says to them.

"Want to see me to do a trick?" Yu asked and bubbles the tea.

"Yu!" Ai whined at her brother.

"Sorry." Yu apologized.

"That was a very brave you did." Ai said.

"We all think so." Miles reassured.

"But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything…" Lisa said trying to hold back a tear.

"Don't worry; things will turn out for the better. So calm down. Whoops! I'm talking too much again. Well see ya. Come on Yu!" Ai said as Sagi and Herba followed out.

"Bye!" Yu said in a cheerful voice and left the room with the doors closed.

"Now, let's see what I have in my drawers." Miles open the cupboard as moth flies out and quickly closes them. "How embarrassing, here we are. You'll look ravishing in pink." Miles said handing Lisa a pink dress.

"I'm not going to dinner." Lisa said.

"But you must." Miles insisted.

Clear comes in through the doors.

He cleared his throat "Ahem, ahem, ahem, dinner is served." he said bowing to her.

In the dining room, we see Kaze pacing back and fourth on his four legs. Makenshi and Ai are on top of the fireplace watching him.

"What is taking her so long? I told her to come down here. Why isn't she here yet?" He scowled.

"Try to be patient; the girl lost her father and her freedom all in one day." Ai said soothingly.

"Uh, master, have you thought that this is the girl who will break the spell?" Makenshi asked him.

"OF COURSE I DID!" Kaze roared at the two.

"Good, then you fall in love with her, and she'll fall in love with you. And poof! We'll be human again by midnight." Makenshi said happily.

"Oh, it's not that easy. These things take time. You just have to help her to see all past that." Ai explained.

"I don't know," Kaze said unsurely.

"Well you could start making yourself more presentable. Straighten up and act like a gentleman." Ai said in a proper manner. And Kaze sat up.

"Ah yes, when she comes in. Give her a debonair smile." Makenshi said jumping down. "Come, come, show me the smile." He said.

And Kaze made a freaky smile showing all of his beast teeth. Not to mention there was some green stuff stuck in there.

"But don't frighten the poor girl." Ai said.

"Impress her with your rapier wit." Makenshi said.

Kaze nodded.

"But be gentle." Ai said.

Kaze looked at Ai and he dropped his jaw.

"Shower her with compliments." Makenshi said. Kaze looked at Makenshi and look dumb folded.

"But be sincere." Ai said. And Kaze looked at her wide-eyed. He couldn't take anymore of this. He shook his head.

"And above all, YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!" Ai and Makenshi shouted at him. Then they heard the door open. Kaze smiles.

"Here she comes." Makenshi said. But to see who comes out anyone other but Clear.

"Good evening." Clear said nervously popping his head out of the door.

"Well, where is she?" Kaze asked him in an annoyed voice.

"Who? Oh!" Clear laughed until the laughter turned into a nervous chuckle. "The girl, yes. The…girl. Well, she's in the process of… circumstances being what they are…" Clear turned pale. "She's not coming." He finally said.

"WHAT?" Kaze said angrily and losing his rage all at once. He slammed through the doors running to Lisa's room.

"But your grace!" Clear said while he, Makenshi and Ai ran after him.

"Your eminence!" Clear tried to shower him with compliments before he killed Lisa. But Kaze was way too fast for them. He ran up the stairs near Lisa's room.

Kaze finally went to Lisa's room and slammed on the door.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" Kaze yelled at her.

"I'm not hungry!" Lisa yelled back. The three shook their heads.

"You come out or I'll..." Kaze said trying to think what to do, and then he got an idea. "I'll…I'll brake down the door!"

"Master," Makenshi said "I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affection."

"Please attempt to be a gentleman." Clear pleaded "For once." He muttered under his breath.

"But she is being so difficult." Kaze said trying not to lose their rage on them.

"Gently, gently." Ai gestured.

"Will you come down to dinner?" Kaze said unenthusiastically.

"No!" Lisa replied quickly a quick answer.

Kaze got proof and showed the three that he can't handle her. Obviously.

"Ah, ah, ah, suave, genteel." Clear said trying to remind of the rose.

Kaze bowed down to the door holding his cape up acting like a gentleman.

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." Kaze said in an annoying voice about to break out.

"We say please." Clear mumbled.

"Please." Kaze said in a flat voice.

"No, thank you!" Lisa shouted back.

"You can't stay in there forever!" Kaze yelled at Lisa.

"Yes, I can!" she yelled back.

"Fine. Then go ahead and starve!" Kaze roared. "If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all!" Kaze ran and roared to through the hallways until he slammed the doors behind him.

"Oh, dear. That didn't go very well at all did it?" Ai said.

"Lumiere, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change." Clear ordered Makenshi.

"You can count on me, Mon captian." Makenshi said and saluted to Clear. Then Ai and Clear left.

"Well, we might as well go downstairs and start cleaning up." Clear said.

Meanwhile with Kaze, things didn't go well. Especially if you get turned down by Lisa. HA HA! Ahemm…..

Kaze slammed through the doors angrily. "I ask her nicely, but she refuses." Kaze said angrily while throwing some furniture around, not to mention also hitting Neko.

"HEY! Watch where you throw that thing!" Neko yelled at Kaze from her seat.

Kaze walked up to the enchanted rose. "What does she want me to do? Beg!" Kaze quickly picked up the enchanted mirror. "Show me the girl!" He ordered and the mirror showed Lisa up in the room crying while Miles comfort her.

"Well the master's really not so bad once you get to know him." Miles explained. "Why don't you give him a chance?" she asked.

"I don't want to get to know him." Lisa protested. "I don't want anything to do with him!" she said.

Shunned, Kaze was shocked.

"I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything … but a monster." Kaze put the mirror down as another rose petal fell.

"Its hopeless." He says.

Lisa looks to see if the coast is clear, then walked out of her room. But she didn't see what was going on behind the curtains.

"Oh no!" Crux said behind the curtain.

"Oh yes!" Makenshi said lustfully with a laugh.

"Oh no!" Crux said again.

"Oh yes!" Makenshi laughed again.

"Oh no!" Crux said again.

"Oh yes!" Makenshi said again.

"Makenshi! What're you doing! MAKENSHI! GET OFF OF ME!" Crux yelled behind the curtain.

"Come, on." Makenshi said a lustful voice.

Lisa couldn't take any more of it and opened the curtain to find Makenshi and Crux in a very awkward position.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Lisa yelled at the two.

"It's not me! Makenshi is trying to give me a hickey! Neko, help me out here!" Crux cried since Makenshi was about to seduce her.

Neko came up behind Makenshi with a frying pan. "Sigh, as much as I hate doing this to my favorite bishie. I won't let a girl get raped. GET OFF HER YOU PERVERT! NEKO FRYING PAN HIT!" Neko yelled and hit Makenshi out cold with the frying pan.

"Ok, what happened to Makenshi? He wouldn't definitely act like this." Neko said then his coffee mug comes rolling over to her foot. Neko sniffed it a little.

"OK! Who put Viagra in Makenshi's coffee!" Neko asked with rage. Lou slowly raised her hand.

"LOU? How could you!" Neko shook Lou.

"Sorry! I thought it was Kaze-sama's coffee mug." Lou said and apologized.

"Well, we can't do a fic with Makenshi out cold. Oh well. Just end this chapter anyway." Neko said.

"Wait a minute!" the readers said.

"What is it?" Neko asked them.

"How can this happen?" the readers asked me in a concerned voice while the Makenshi fan club was about to hurt Lou.

"Easy, after every chapter, I give the guys a break so I turn them back into their normal selves. Unfortunately, Lou was trying to drug Kaze instead of Makenshi. And now the Makenshi fan club is running after me and Lou. CRAP! AHHH!" Neko and Lou ran while theMakenshi fan clubwas chasing after them.

* * *

Crux: You ok Makenshi? 

Ai: Looks like we have to do closing chapter now.

Crux: Guess so.

Ai and Crux: Neko will be back with more chapter of this until there's a break from school. Until then Ja nee!

Makenshi fan club: YOU HURT OUR BISHIE!

Neko: DAMMIT LOU! I GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!

Lou: I TOLD YOU I WAS TRYING TO DO THIS ON KAZE! NOT HIM! GAHH!


	11. Be Our Guest

Disclaimer: Don't own FF: U

* * *

Neko walks in nervously with the spotlight on her with everyone's reviews in the back in a spotlight. Neko clears her throat.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to update for a long time. I had school and alotta school stuff to do. Not to mention I'm going to try-out for All State. So I think I might update once every two months if I can." Neko apologizes to the views while Makenshi (back in his human form) wakes up.

"Glad to see you awake Makenshi." Neko said happily to Makenshi.

"Wha happened?" Makenshi asked Neko.

"Long story short, fan girls." Neko said with rage looking at Lou (back too in her human form).

"I TOLD YOU I WAS SORRY!" Lou shouted.

"BUT HE WAS MY FAVORITE BISHIE! I HAD TO HURT MY FAVORITE BISHIE BEFORE HE RAPED A GIRL YOU BAKA!" Neko yelled back.

Crux (in her fairy form still) came flying by Makenshi.

"Well hello Crux." He said happily.

Crux just slapped him and flew away back to Ai and the others.

"And now starring in our story thanks to Feral Phoenix, Kuroi Hoshi and Haiiro Arashi!" Neko said and pointed at the two mystarians that have just appeared now. Hoshi was the quiet male with black hair and blue eyes. And Arashi was the female with attitude, with silver hair and eyes.

"Do we have to really star in this fan fic!" Arashi asked Neko. And was replied back with Neko nodding.

"Yep! And to seal a deal! Come on in FP!" Neko said and Feral Phoenix came out.

"Ok just like you said. MADOUSHI!" Neko yelled and pointed at Madoushi, and he came to her.

"HOORAY!" FP cried out in joy and took Madoushi.

Neko snapped her fingers and everyone returned back to their props.

"GOOD! Now back to the story!" Neko said happily.

Makenshi and Crux appear from behind the curtains.

"Zut Alors! She has emerged!" Makenshi said dropping Crux on her back that is still pissed off at him, that she kicked him and went back to the set.

Lisa walked down the stairs.

Meanwhile in the kitchen…….

Ai was trying to get Yu into the cupboards.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! THIS IS CHILD ABUSE!" Yu yelled at her sister.

"WHAT! I'M JUST DOING WHAT THE SCRIPT SAYS!" Ai yelled back.

"Oy! WILL YOU TWO STOP THIS IMEDIETLY BEFORE I KICK BOTH OF YOUR ASSES OFF?" Neko scolded at them.

Both of the children looked down "Yes maim." They said.

"Good." Neko said. "I need more ice cream."

"Ok Chip, time for you to go to bed." Ai said sweetly.

"But I'm not tired yet." Yu let out a big pretend yawn.

Ai pushed him into the cupboards and Yu had swirly eyes.

Hoshi, who was playing the stove, was banging the pots and pans.

"I work and slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste." Hoshi pouted. "Do I really have to do this?" he asked Neko.

"YES YOU DO!" Neko yelled back and sighed.

"Just stop that whining you. It's been a long night for all of us." Ai said jumping onto the table.

"Well, if you're asking me, she was just being stubborn. After all, the master did say please." Clear said annoyingly.

"But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper," Ai started "he'll never break…." Then Lisa came into the kitchen.

Clear quickly changing his moods "Splendid to see you out and about mademoiselle." He said and bowed. "I am Cogsworth, head of the household." He said.

Makenshi quickly came in stealing Lisa's hand and kissing it. "And this is Lumiere." Clear said annoyingly.

"Echantie cherie." He said in a lustful voice. And began to kiss Lisa's hand.

"If there's… stop that!" Clear tried to stop Makenshi from kissing Lisa's hand. "Are you sure you didn't have anymore Viagra left on ya do you?" he asked folding his arms,

"Oh just shut up why don't ya!" Makenshi yelled back at him.

"Owies! My tummy hurts from all this fighting!" Neko said clutching her stomach. She went into a room and came out wearing a long Tinkerbelle t-shirt that said "Perfectly pampered pixie" and was wearing blue pants along with it. "Everything feels much better when you're in your pajamas!" she said.

Everyone looked at her wide-eyed then continued with the fanfic.

"I'm a little hungry." Lisa said in a weak voice.

"You are?" Ai said happily. "Hear that. She's hungry!" Ai yelled to the sugars and creamers. "Stoke the fire," Hoshi brunts up the flames on the stove but put to much fire which made the set on fire.

"OH FREAK!" (Yea, I'm trying to reduce my cursing for right now). Neko yelled and quickly got a fire extinguisher and sprayed it on Hoshi.

Arashi quickly ran to Hoshi, "Are you ok Hoshi?" she asked him. "Now that I'm with you." He said sweetly.

"GROSS! If you guy wanna make-out just wait until the end of this chapter!" Neko yelled making the two lovers blush tomato red.

Ai sweatdropped. "Break out the silver," and silverware popped out from the drawer. "Wake the china!" Ai cheered on and on.

"Remember what the master said." Clear said gritting his teeth.

"Oh, just never mind that!" Ai said back to him. "I'm not going to let a girl starve. That's what girls do, they save each other from death!" she said.

Neko sighed from her chair holding a bunch of stuff animals. "It's true." She said.

"All right fine." Clear gave in and folded his arms. "Glass of water, crust of bread, and then …." He said pointing out the things but was stopped by Makenshi's good nature.

"Cogsworth. I'm surprised at you." He said. "She is not a prisoner. She is our guest." He said

"We must make her feel welcome." He continued on. "Right this way Mademoiselle." Makenshi led Lisa out to the dining room.

"Well keep it down. If the master finds out about this it will be our necks." Clear said and followed Makenshi.

"Of course, of course." Makenshi said carefree. "But what is dinner without a little music?" he asked and closed the door.

"Music?" Clear asked his self but then was thrown by the door and landed in a bowl of chocolate pudding.

"Ma chere mademoiselle," Makenshi said with the spotlights on him. "It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight." He said while getting a match and candle cover to act as his cane and hat.

"And now we invite you to relax," with that Makenshi saying the chair being played by Hoshi sat her down.

"Let us pull up a chair as the dinging room proudly presents," there was carts being played other by other extras waiting to come out of the kitchen. "Your dinner." He said.

"HOORAY! I feel another song coming on! CUE MUSIC!" Neko said.

Makenshi sweatdropped and continued on. "Be… our… guest. Be our guest. Put our service to the test tie your neck around cherie and we provide the rest." Makenshi sang while Hoshi tried to tie a napkin around Lisa's neck but she put it down on her lap and Hoshi crossed his arms.

"Soup du jour, Hot hors d'œuvres. Why we only live to serve." Makenshi sang as he pulled off a plate with lotsa yummies! YUM!

"Try the gray stuff it's delicious. Don't believe me ask the dishes!" Makenshi pointed to a bunch of silverware that modeled the Eifiuel Tower. (Ok, I'm not really good with French.)

"They can sing, they can dance, after all miss this is France. And dinner here is never second best." Makenshi sang while Neko was writing on a white board that said "NOT!" in her handwriting and ate sushi.

"Go on and unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll be our guest. Oui, our guest. Be our guest!" Makenshi sang. "He's not really band singing. Those lessons must be paying off." Neko said from her chair.

"Beef ragout, Cheese soufflé, pie and pudding en flambé." Makenshi and the chorus sang while various plates of food were walking on the table and one of them had Clear in it. Then Makenshi flamed the flambé with Clear in it.  
"We'll prepare and serve with flair. A culinary cabaret! You're alone. And you're scared. But the banquet's all prepared. No one's gloomy or complaining. While the flatware's entertaining. We tell jokes. I do tricks. With my fellow candlesticks" Makenshi sang while he was on a plate being thrown into air juggling the candlesticks..

"And it's all in perfect taste. That you can bet. Come on and lift your glass. You've won your own free pass. To be our guest." The chorus sang who were beer mugs.

"If you're stressed, It's fine dining we suggest" Makenshi sang.  
"Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!" Makenshi and the chorus sang. Then the lights dimmed down with a spotlight on Clear who was nervous.

"Life is so unnerving. For a servant who's not serving. He's not whole without a soul to wait upon." Makenshi appeared and sang in kind of a depressed way.

"Ah, those good old days when we were useful. Suddenly those good old days are gone." Then Clear notice that there was salt being poured over him and Makenshi and saw it was my friends Cassie-chan and Kwrizia doing it and sweatdropped.

"Ten years we've been rusting. Needing so much more than dusting. Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills." Makenshi hanged on to Clear's leg who was trying to get out of there but when Makenshi let go of him his head landed in green jello that Neko was about to eat.

"Most days we just lay around the castle. Flabby, fat and lazy. You walked in and oops-a-daisy!" Makenshi jumped on a fork causing Clear to get out of the jiggly situation but the jello went along with it and Neko was running after it yelling "MY JELLO! MY JELLO!" While everyone was sweatdropping.

"It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!" Ai sang in the kitchen jumping from place to place.

"Wine's been poured and thank the Lord. I've had the napkins freshly pressed." Then the napkins jumped out of the drawers spinning around. "With dessert, she'll want tea. And my dear that's fine with me." Ai sang and jumped to another place where the teacups were jumping in a zigzag way.

"While the cups do their soft-shoeing'. I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing," Ai sang and jumped on to the stove.

"I'll get warm, piping hot, Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed." Ai got the napkins to wipe off the spot and the napkins threw her onto an island and steering towards Lisa. "We've got a lot to do! Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest!" Ai sang and poured tea into Yu when she picked him up a flower vase which was Herba throwing her seemingly harmless hug-hugs.

"She's our guest!" The chorus sang.  
"She's our guest!" Ai sang.  
"She's our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!" The chorus sang.

"Ok that's enough now ahhhh!" Clear tried to stop them but was about to be dust off by the feather dusters.

"Be our guest, be our guest. Our command is your request. It's been years since we've had anybody here. And we're obsessed. With your meal. With your ease. Yes, indeed, we aim to please. While the candlelight's still glowing. Let us help you. We'll keep going." Then candles lifted themselves to shoe Makenshi sang.

"Course by course. One by one. 'Til you shout, Enough! I'm done! Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest. Tonight you'll prop your feet up. But for now, let's eat up  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please, be our guest!" Everyone sang into the big finish.

* * *

"Man that only took six pages!" Neko yelled that sucked. "Oh well. Review!" 


	12. Super Kaze to the rescue!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF: U and Disney get it through your FREAKING heads you bakas!

* * *

Neko walk back in her usual red Chinese dress. "Well hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated, but I now present to you another chapter of Lisa and the Beast! Unfortunately, FP still has Madoushi, but on the bright side, we still have Hoshi and Arashi!" Neko said proudly as the two were in backstage making out. "GROSS! WILL YOU TWO ATLEAST DO THAT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER?" Neko yelled at them destroying their happy moment. "Ok, well introduce the chapter bye! And no getting your freak on you two!" Neko yelled at Hoshi and Arashi again who blushed and everyone turned back into their characters. 

After our musical number in the last chapter, Lisa was clapping her hands with glee (for some reason, it feels so wrong for me since I don't have anything to torture.).

"Bravo! That was wonderful. Thank you." She said.

"Thank you, Mademoiselle." Clear said properly bowing to her. "Good show wasn't' it? Yes everyone. My goodness, look at the time." He said yawning pointing to his clock hands. "Now it's off to bed, off to bed." He said trying to shoo her away.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle." She said.

"Enchanted." Clear and Makenshi laughed nervously. "Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" just then an enchanted fork played by Hoshi scurried by. "It was you, wasn't it?" Clear said and engaging in another fight with Makenshi.

"I figured it out for myself." Lisa said putting her elbow on the table and head on her hand trying not to laugh at how Clear and Makenshi looked freezing from their fight, which has Makenshi's nose stretch out and messing up Clear's clock hands.

"I'd still like to have a look around, if that's all right." Lisa said getting out of her chair looked like that she was looking for something.

"Oh would you like a tour?" Makenshi said bowing in a professional matter.

"Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's a good idea." Clear said concerning. "We can't let her go poking her head around in certain placed. If you know what I mean." He whispered to Makenshi.

"Perhaps you like to take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle." Lisa said and poking Clear in the stomach.

"Oh, well, I, uh…" Clear said bashfully. "Yes, I do."

Then feeling sorry for Lisa and Makenshi listening to Clear's boring lectures. Neko was about to ready to fire her rifle. Ai notices this. "Um……Neko-chan, what're going to do to Clear?" She asked frightfully. "Oh nothing. BUT JUST BLOW HIS FREAKING HEAD OFF! MUWAHAHAHAAA! IT'S SNIPER TIME!" Neko laughed manically as she was about to shoot Clear. "NOOOOO! DON'T SHOOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Ai tried to stop Neko from shooting Clear. "But it's sniper time! LEMMIE!" Neko whined.

"NO!" Ai shouted back at her.

"LEMMIIEEE!" Neko whined back. Then the rifle flew out of their hands almost shooting everyone since that rifle was actually a machine gun in disguise,

"Snap!" Neko yelled as everyone took for cover.

After the shooting was over, everyone looked at Neko furiously. "Sowwy." She said and went back to the fanfic.

"As you can see the pseudo-façade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design." Clear said while Lisa was looking the around the heads were turning once she passed them.

"Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of late neoclassic baroque period." Clear still rambled on while Chobi was running around as the footstool. "And as I always say, if it's not baroque, then don't fix it." Clear saw the knights with their head turned backwards. "As you were?" He yelled at them and went back to their original positions. "Now, then, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the… Uh mademoiselle?" Then Clear saw that Lisa was nowhere to be found.

Luckily Lisa managed to get away from Clear's boring rambling by wandering away. But as she saw a bunch of stairs she was curious of what was up there. She was about to climb up there until suddenly, Makenshi, Clear, and Chobi starts running after her. Clear and Makenshi blocks her way.

"What's up there?" she asked.

"Where? There? Oh nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, boring." Clear said as Makenshi agreed with him with his innocent little face.

"So that's the West Wing." Lisa said.

"Nice going." Makenshi blamed Clear.

"I wonder what's he's hiding up there." Lisa said as she was to walk up the stairs again. But Makenshi and Clear quickly block her path.

"Hiding. The master is hiding nothing." Makenshi said innocently.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." Lisa said as she was about to walk up the stairs again and was stopped by Makenshi and Clear.

"Perhaps, uh, mademoiselle would like to uh-uh, uh… see something else." Clear tried to think fast before she could go up there again. "We have exquisite tapestries dating back all the way back to…" Clear started.

"Maybe later." Lisa said walking up the stairs and being blocked by Makenshi and Clear again, again.

"Th-The gardens or-or the-the-the-the library perhaps." Makenshi suggested.

"You have a library?" Lisa asked them.

"Oh yes, indeed." Clear laughs.

"With books." Makenshi added.

"Scads of book!" Clear said.

"Mountains of books!" Makenshi said.

"Forests of books!" Clear said.

"-Cascades!" Makenshi added.

"-Longboats!" Clear added.

"Swamps of books." Makenshi said.

"More books then you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime." Clear said. But as this was going on, Lisa decided to ditch the both of them and went back up to the West Wing while the two fools tried to lead Lisa to the library, which has no clue that they're not with them.

"Books on every subject, every studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper." Makenshi said as their voices trialed off.

Lisa continued walking into the West Wing looking at all the freaky decorations. Then Lisa came upon a door with lion knobs. Lisa made sure the coast was clear and went inside the West Wing. Lisa saw all the thrashed up things as she made her way through the trash maze. Then she came upon a ripped-up picture of human Kaze. She put up a part of the picture and tried to make the look of Kaze. Her eyes looked at it hard. She noticed there was a glowing pink light. She followed it and saw the enchanted rose. Studying it for a long time, she carefully took the jar off of the rose and almost dropped the jar until suddenly beast Kaze caught it and put it back on the rose. He growled furiously at Lisa.

"Why did you come here?" Kaze snarled at her.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Lisa apologized.

"I warned you to never come here:" He said harshly.

"I didn't mean any harm." Lisa pleaded.

"Do you realize what you could have done!" Kaze yelled at her while he smashed a table.

"Please stop." Lisa pleaded before she was next to get turn into trash.

"GET OUT!" Kaze roared and Lisa ran away while he was smashing things.

"No!" she gasped and ran for her life.

"GET OUT!" Kaze said as his voice echoed out into the room. Kaze threw back his cape realizing what had he done, he looked stupid. Meanwhile with Lisa, she took her coat and ran for her life.

"Where are you going?" Makenshi asked Lisa.

"Promise or no promise I can't stay here another minute." Lisa said going out into the cold snow.

"Oh no, please wait!" they both shouted but Lisa was already gone.

She grabbed Phillipe and galloped as far as she could from the enchanted castle. As soon she got into the forests, there was a pack of wolves again played by Pist, Sagi, Moogle, Oscha, Fungo, and Hoshi taking the place of Madoushi. Started to chase after Lisa and the horse. As soon as she turned away from them three more wolves who are Knave, Bolbo and Arashi.

"Damn! WHY DO I HAVE TO PLAY A STUPID WOLF?" Arashi yelled at Neko.

"Because FP lent you to me! NOW GET BACK INTO CHARACTER!" Neko yelled back.

"Don't worry my aibou! You can still be a wolf in bed!" Hoshi yelled back.

Neko having a bad mental image in her head shook it off. "GROOOSSSSSS!"

Returning back to the wolf scene, Lisa rides Phillipe off, but then they both fall into a frozen pond but still kept on going. The pack of wolves' catches up to them, but Phillipe was frightened and flinged off Lisa then the reigns got stuck on a branch of a tree. Lisa got a big branch and started to beat Hoshi, Pist, and Oscha with it. She couldn't keep up with it for long. As the wolves closed in on her, she was saved by Kaze. Fighting off the wolves, but got scratched by Pist.

"HAHA! I GOT YOU BACK BLACK WIND! HAHAHA-" Pist stopped laughing until Neko threw a shoe at his head.

"Why can't you shut up for once?" Neko yelled at him and continued with the fighting scene.

Kaze fought off the pack of wolves the wolves ran away and Neko returned themselves back to their original forms. Focusing on Kaze, he looked hazy and fell into the cold deep snow. Lisa was about to get on to Phillipe and knew what she had to do. She took off her jacket and put it over Kaze, then put Kaze on Phillipe's back and carried him back to the enchanted castle.

* * *

Neko: Sorry for the late update. All State are this weekend so I won't be updating as often as I used to. But I'll still be doing this fic. Please review! 


	13. Sad Authoress note but yet entertaining

Neko comes walking back in tired with new clothing attire. Wearing long jeans and long Chinese style turtle neck shirt with cut low socks with chocobos on it wearing her Hello Kitty slippers.

Neko: yawn Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I had school crap dumped all over me. Ugh…history fair and science. But I'm done with History. None of my classmates bothered to do Science until Winter Break. I'm with them. We all hate our new science teacher. But I'm back continuing my fairy tales. So on with the fic.

Neko: I don't own FF: U or KH and bladda bladda blah! Let's just get this fic finish so I can do Hercules!

* * *

"GUYS! HOLD UP EVERYTHING!" Neko said running to them taking a stop for a breath. 

"What's wrong?" Yu asks.

"I can't find the Disc one of the 'Beauty and the Beast' DVD!" Neko said dropping on to her knees.

"It's ok Neko." Yu comforted her.

"BUT I WORKED SO HARD ON IT SO FAR! THIS WAS THE ONLY FIC THAT GOT REALLY GOOD REVIEWS!" Neko said sobing.

"So I guess that means you won't be able to do fan fic of your anymore huh Neko?" Kaze said smirking.

Neko regained her strength. "Of course I'll be able to do it. I just need time finding the DVD. In the mean time I'll be doing another fan fic fairy tale!" Neko said proudly.

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed at her.

"Well when Yu tried to help me look for it he said it was ok so that we can move on to the next fanfic and return to this once we found it." Neko said smiling.

"Yu…." Ai said in a threaten voice as she pulled out a rope.

"Eep." Yu squeaked and hid behind Neko.

"Oh well, better to have thing over and done with. What fairy tale are we going to do this time?" Kumo said holding Ai back who was trying to suffocate Yu.

"Well, I know I wanted to do a Crystalshipping fic after I finished this. But I also wanted to do a Cloudshipping fanfic so that Fereal would put Crystalshipping in the Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy: Unlimited Crossover she's doing. And I want to also stock up on Frogshipping fanfics since you can barely find any and I get to star myself in the fanfic because I want to sing as the muses." Neko said sighing.

"Plus, I wanted to do a Silentshipping fairy tale. But I couldn't cause' my dad hasn't got the Cinderella DVD yet. Well I think." Neko thinking, then sighed.

"But still, I don't know what to do." Neko said.

"Well which one do you want to do so badly?" Yu asked her.

"I don't know. It's a choice between Crystalshipping or Frogshipping." Neko said tapping her finger on her head. Then an idea light bulb came over her.

"I GOT IT!" Neko said digging into her pockets only to find pocket lint and receipts she forgot to throw out.

"Aw man." Neko groaned.

"Is there anyone here who has a coin of some sort?" Neko asked and spotted Cid's circular coin thingy that he was working on while she babbled on and on since he had nothing much to do with the fan fic.

Neko ran over to it and took it away from him. "Borrowing!" She said in a cheerful voice taking it.

"HEY!" Cid yelled at her.

Neko then took out a sewing needle making markings on the coin. "I finally solved my problems!" Neko said.

"BEHOLD! THE COIN OF FATE!" Neko said holding up the coin that had kanji letters on both side.

"What does it do?" Lisa asked her.

"Easy, I flip a coin to see which fan fic I should do next. One side says 'Crystalshipping' and the other side says 'Frogshipping' plus I wrote it kanji!" Neko said gleaming to herself.

"THE COIN OF FATE WILL DECIDE WHICH FAN FIC TO DO NEXT!" Neko said proudly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN COIN OF FATE? YOU JUST TOOK IT FROM CID WHO'S HAVING A BRAKEDOWN AND YOU CALL IT FATE?" Kaze yelled at her.

"Well yea." Neko said as she hit Kaze in the head with a paper fan.

"Hey Neko, how come you ain't using your frying pan anymore?" Ai asked her.

"Well, my friend's grandmother always hit him with a frying pan and makes me feel bad because I had my friend threw my high heel at him having a cut on his fore head." Neko said sighing.

"It makes me feel guilty all over again so I'm using a paper fan." Neko said.

"But anyways! Time for the coin of fate!" Neko said as she flipped the coin. As the others watch anxiously. Then the coin suddenly fell into Neko's hand flipping her hand on to the back of her other one.

"Ready for the result?" Neko asked them. They all nodded slowly yes.

"The next fanficiton we'll be doing is……"Neko's voice trailed off.

"IS HERCULES!" Neko yelled proudly as the spotlight was pouring on Cid and Miles both blushing not knowing what's going on.

"Phew! That was close." Ai said whipping the sweat off her head.

"Why? Didn't you want to do a Crystalshipping fanfic?" Clear asked her.

"When did I want to do that?" Ai asked her nervously.

"You remember, last time when we were makin-" Clear was suddenly cut off by Ai who put her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh! No one must find out what happened then. Well I do. But sometimes I have a bad feeling that she's going to make us do something more." Ai said blushing.

"I WOULDN'T WRITE A LEMON ABOUT YOU TWO!" Neko yelled at them.

"Really?" Ai asked in disbelief.

"Well, I'm not that perverted no offense lemon authors and authoresses. I just don't like the graphic detail reading that's all. Even if I did my parents would kill me plus, it be a cruddy lemon when I put you two together." Neko said sighing as Ai was about to strangle her too.

Kumo sighed. "Let's just get on with it ok?" Kumo asked them. Neko pulled out a black holeout of her pocket and dropped on towards the ground.

"LET'S GO!" Neko said as she jumped inside the hole and pulled Yu down with her.

"Come on Clear! We're going in too!" Ai jumped in there too and pulled Clear along with her. The adults sighed and jumped into the portal where they were going to be casted for Hercules.

* * *

Neko: Yes, it's all true; I can't find my Beauty and the Beast DVD Disc 1. So I'll try to find it. In the meantime, I'll be writing and starring in Hercules! And yes, my friend hit my other friend in the head withmy high heel. He had a cut so it was big. Luckilly no one got in trouble. So DON'T THROW HIGHHEELS AT ANYBODY! Unless nesscessary.So nothing else to report Ja nee! 

Ai: Yu, I'm so gonna kill you.

Yu: Eep!


End file.
